


The Love Of A Good Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Susan get reacquainted.RP Fic.





	The Love Of A Good Girl

Barbara had long accepted that she needed to trust Ian, and she mostly did, but then there were girls who meant a lot to her and when Ian had suggested she visit one of them she had gone to see Susan. The Doctor had been less than impressed but he had given in, sensing her distress. Now she sat watching Susan making tea, waiting quietly, just enjoying seeing the girl again. Susan smiled at her as she cooked. Barbara smiled shyly. 

"Why so shy?"

Susan asked. 

"I... still feel guilty about the way we just... left you."

Susan smiled and waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Don't be daft. It was time to leave and I found happiness...so what’s to feel guilty over?"

"I never actually said goodbye."

Susan scoffed.

"That was for the best...we'd have both had a break down if we had said goodbye to each other in that maelstrom of emotions."

"Well, at least it wasn't actually goodbye..."

"Exactly."

"So... you forgive me?"

Susan rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive.... but if it makes you feel better.... yes I forgive you for whatever wrong you think you did me."

Barbara smiled softly. 

"You always were a sweet girl."

Susan smiled.

"Really? Well you know what this sweet girl wants? She wants you.... to get naked."

She purred. 

"You sure?"

Barbara asked, slightly nervously. Susan purred and came over and crawled up onto the table and over into Barbara's face.

"Oh Yeah....I'm sure."

 

She murred.

"I'm going to eat your pussy right here on this table.... I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget your own name for a minute."

Barbara smiled and moved to undress herself, finally trusting Susan once again. Susan purred and watched. 

"So... where do you want me?"

"Spread eagle on this table."

Susan purred. Barbara smiled and quickly did so. Susan purred and pressed her face into Barbara's clit and began to 'eat her'. Barbara soon mewled and arched. Susan purred and kept 'eating'. All too soon Barbara cried out and came.


End file.
